Poof, like magic
by doctorwholove
Summary: AH/AU. Always the bridesmaid never the bride, Bella Swan is used to bad luck when it comes to guys. Can a young doctor who is equally cursed in the dating field change that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (BPOV)

Everything happens for a reason. That maybe all the pain we go through now, will somehow be for the greater good in the end. Or so we like to believe. Some of us go through life making stupid decisions hoping that one day everything will just somehow fall into place. Poof, like magic. Others go through life consciously. Thinking through every decision like it was their last.

Nothing in life comes pain free, and if it did then maybe it wasn't worth it in the first place.

Or so I thought.

Soul mates, another thing we all want to believe in, and most of us do, myself included. But I never expected that I would actually find mine. I thought I'd go through life searching, but never finding. And that idea scared me to think about. Which is why I didn't think about it to often. I just figured I'd most likely missed my chance anyways.

I was wrong.

He came out of left field. Here I was expecting to live alone forever and there He is.. He'd made me happier, more livelier. I couldn't ask for anything more.

I, Isabella Swan, had actually fallen in love. And you know what? My fear of living my life alone was gone. Poof, like magic.

----------------

"Bella! Wake up! It's a beautiful day!"

What's worse than being woken up at six on a Saturday? Being woken up by a peppy person at six on a Saturday.

"Alice stop jumping on my bed, please I beg you."

"Fine. But only if you get up. I'm lonely."

"I take it Jasper kicked you out of your apartment?" I sighed. I really needed to get new locks for my apartment.

"He told me I was to peppy. So he literally picked me up and threw me out of the room. It's a good thing our carpet is so plush or I would have broken something!" She huffed.

"Imagine that, someone getting grumpy because you woke them up early on a Saturday. What a meany head." I mumbled.

"Bella can we have one conversation without you getting sarcastic?"

"Not this early."

"What if I take you to breakfast at your favorite diner? I'm sure Jim misses his favorite customer.." She trailed off.

I looked up at her. Her smile was devious. She knew I couldn't refuse Jim's amazing pancakes. "Your evil. Fine, give me 30 minutes."

"If your not out in 30 minutes I will be back." She finished her sentence in her best Arnold Shwartsenger accent.

I laughed. "Whatever Alice."

I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. The hot water was nice on my skin. I got out and dried my hair and just let it fall down my shoulders. My long brown hair was straight with a slight hint of waviness. My skin was pale and I had eyes that were a dull brown color. I had never really stood out, which was fine by me.

"Bella you have 1 minute and 43 seconds." Alice was a force to be reckoned with. But she was my best friend regardless of how peppy she was.

"Did you seriously count?" I asked opening the door.

"I was lonely!"

"Get a dog!"

"And let the thing pee in my shoes or even worse chew on them?" She looked at me as if I had gone insane.

I rolled my eyes. "Your right. How stupid of me to even say that. Are you ready?"

"I'm driving!" I rolled my eyes, and walked out the door.

When we finally made it to the diner it was not to crowded but it wasn't dead either.

"Bella! Alice!" Jim called waving. "How are my favorite customers?"

"Hungry." Alice replied.

He smiled. "Well lets get you into your favorite booth."

Jim's diner had been around since, well I don't really know, but it was here when I started college. I would come here when I needed a break from studying or just to get away.

"Do you two want your regular?" Jim asked.

"Sounds good Jim." Alice answered and I nodded.

"It should be out in a little while." He walked off, whistling.

"So Bella," Alice started and I knew she was going to say something about my dating life. "Have you met anyone new?"

"Alice." I whined.

"Bella you haven't been out with anyone since Jacob and that was over a year ago. Not all guys are like him. What is it going to take for you to realize that?"

"I know they aren't, but most are. I just haven't met someone who's not. Your lucky you have Jasper. He's one of the few good ones."

She smiled. "I am. But I'm sure there is a lucky a guy for you too. Listen Rosalie is coming into town tonight, so were taking her out to dinner. Would you like to come?" She asked.

I hated being the third wheel. I know Alice and Jasper didn't mind but it still bothered me that I always seemed to tag along with them. But Jasper's sister, Rosalie, was one of my close friends. "Of course. I love Rosalie."

We chatted through the rest of breakfast. Alice gushing about how well her shop was doing and of course Jasper. I was mostly day dreaming though. I thought about my future. Was I always going to be alone? I knew eventually Alice would move away, get married, and start her own life. Without me of course, but when would my time come? I didn't mind living alone, I did now, but if I had a choice I would rather not be alone for the rest of my life.

"Bella?" Alice's voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind paying? I really have to go potty."

I chuckled. I loved how she still used that word. "Sure."

I started to get up but as I turned I didn't watch to see if anyone was walking by and I ran right into someone almost knocking them down, but the person seemed to be very graceful.

"Crap. I am so sorry. I didn't watch where I was going, and well I'm sorry." I looked up into the eyes of the most gorgeous man on planet earth. His bronze colored hair was everywhere. But it looked good on him, and his eyes were a gorgeous emerald.

"It's quite alright. I guess I should have know you couldn't see behind you." He chuckled.

"Nope, I kind of forgot to place some eyes in the back of my head this morning." He laughed. "Well I'm sorry again." I started to walk away but he started to say something.

"Hey um.."

"Yeah?" I turned around.

His face flushed. "Never mind." He turned and walked to a booth where a large man sat.

I walked to the register. I was standing in line when I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw him staring. My face flushed and I looked back at the cashier. I was probably just being paranoid. Alice came up to me as I waited for the cashier to finish.

"I love how Jim keeps his bathrooms so clean. I would have a baby in there. Well no I wouldn't go that far, but they are clean."

"Yeah me to. Hey Alice you see that guy with the bronze-ish hair?"

"Yes, ooh he's cute too."

"Is he staring at me?"

"Yes he is!" She giggled. So I wasn't being paranoid. "Did he ask for your number?"

"No. I just kind of ran into him getting out of the booth."

"Only you Bella, only you." She sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes we all know about my balance issues."

I turned around and took one last look at the mystery man who was still staring out me, so I waved and he blushed and waved back. The big burly guy suddenly turned around and started waving like a mad man. The mystery man put his head in his hands and started shaking his head. I laughed and waved back.

"BELLA! Stop flirting and lets go!" I jumped at Alice's voice.

"Geez Alice don't get your panties in a wad."

As we drove off I thought of the mystery man. I mentally scolded myself for at least not getting his name.

* * *

AN: Short I know, but I update pretty often, so it's all good. :)

Please review!

clumsyyhouseaddict.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)**

* * *

EPOV

"Eddie! Wake up its Saturday!"

"Emmett please us your inside voice. My neighbors hate you as it is," I pleaded.

He scowled. "Fine. You want to come to breakfast with me?"

"What time is it?"

"About a quarter 'til seven."

I sighed. "At least you woke me up after the sun rose. Give me 20 minutes."

"I'll be outside."

I staggered into the bathroom nearly tripping on a shoe. I washed up. I'd had a very stressful week at the hospital and all I wanted to do was sleep. But it doesn't look like that's happening.

"Eddie-kins are you ready?"

"Emmett you need a girlfriend."

He snorted. "Duh I need a girlfriend. But why are you so concerned with whether I have one or not?"

"So you can leave me alone."

"Were brothers. That's not happening anytime soon."

"Yes, sadly we do share genes. Are we leaving anytime soon?"

"You're driving."

I nodded and grabbed my keys. The drive to the diner was interesting. Emmett decided to turn the radio to some 80's pop station and sang along to Barbie Girl. The sad part was he knew all the lyrics, and I did too. But with growing up around Emmett you were bound to know some stupid pop song. This one just happened to be his favorite.

I was pulling into a parking space when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was the hospital. I sighed. "Go ahead and get us a table. I could be a minute."

Emmett nodded and got out of the car.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" It was my fathers voice. I was just glad it wasn't the receptionist, Jessica. She never seemed to get that I didn't have any interest in her. "Do you think you could work for about 5 hours tomorrow?"

I sighed. I guess I couldn't relax tomorrow either. I couldn't seem to say no to the hospital. But then again I didn't have a reason not too, except for a lack of sleep. No one to be with at home, no one to make plans with, so it was all I ever did. "Yeah sure. What time do I need to be in?"

"About nine and you could leave around two. We just need someone to cover the morning shift in the emergency room."

"I'll be there." I rested my head on the back of my seat. Sometimes I really hated my job.

I walked into the diner not really paying attention to where I was going. I was looking at my phone when someone bumped into me and almost knocked me down, but thanks to the hospital and being able to run around with slippery floors while holding needles, I'm a little more graceful now.

"Crap. I am so sorry. I didn't watch where I was going and well I'm sorry." She looked up then. She had to be the most beautiful woman on earth. Or to me she was. She had long mahogany colored hair and her deep brown eyes were mesmerizing.

"It's quite alright. I guess I should have known you couldn't see behind you." I smiled.

"Nope. I kind of forgot to place some eyes at the back of my head this morning." I laughed. She was witty too. That made her even more attractive, if that was even possible. "Well I'm sorry again." She turned to walk away.

"Hey um.." I wanted to ask her for her number, but I just couldn't get the words out.

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"Never mind." I turned and walked to the table where Emmett sat.

"Dude what took you so long? I thought you had gotten lost."

I shook my head. "Did you already order for me?"

"Yeah. So how's the hospital? Oh! I meant to ask you this like a week ago, but do you want to go out with me tonight? My buddy Jasper's sister is coming into town and he's setting us up. Apparently she's moving here. There's another girl that's going but she doesn't have a date, so you wouldn't be alone. I think he said her name was Bethany. No, maybe it was Bel. I know it was a name that sounded it belonged in a Disney Princess movie."

"I don't think so, I have to work in the morning. I hardly ever have time for a personal life, but I can't complain. I'm doing what I love. Are you still the main architecture for that job down by the hospital?"

He nodded. "We break ground in a week. Give it time. Everything will get straightened out."

I glanced over at the mystery woman, she was at the register waiting. She was so beautiful. Her eyes so deep. I hated how cheesy I sounded, but it was true. A short tiny woman with black hair skipped over to her and they started talking. I was still staring when they turned to walk away. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. She turned to back and looked at me and waved. I blushed and waved back. Emmett saw and turned around to wave at whoever I was, regardless if he knew them or not. I put my head in my hands and shook my head. By the time I looked up she was gone.

"She was hot! Did you get her number?"

"No."

Emmett snorted. "And people say you've got the brains."

**BPOV**

I spent the rest of the day working. Being an editor for a publishing company, I always had work. There were always new books to proofread, authors to call about revisions, it was never ending. And I of course was to writing my own book. But no one knew that. Not even Alice. The only person who knew was my Labrador, Romeo. Romeo was a gift from my ex-boyfriend Jacob. The only gift Jacob gave me that I didn't end up burning. I loved Romeo. He was just over a year old and huge. He was most definitely the best dog on planet earth. Romeo was the best listener. When I got him last year it took me about a week to name him. I was rereading my favorite tragedy for the gazillionth time when the thought struck me to name him after Romeo. I've always been a romantic and the name just stuck.

Alice got along beautifully with Romeo. Jasper on the other hand.. Not so much. For some reason Romeo had a problem with males. Some kind of trust issue. I like to think that he was a woman in a past life.

I was engrossed in a novel when I heard my doorbell ring. I got up still reading my book and made my way to the door being extra careful not to trip since my mind was preoccupied. I opened the door and stood there reading. If someone wanted to talk they could. I was to busy reading.

"Bella what did I tell you about opening the door when you're reading?"

I looked up to find Alice with her hands on her hips and a discouraging look on her face. I rolled my eyes. "Some murderer could be at the door and he could shoot me or worse grab me before I look up to protect my self." I mumbled.

"Exactly. I love you as a best friend. I'd like to keep you. But anyway we need to get ready. Dinner is in 3 hours."

"You are so kind. You gave me an extra three hours. Can I get by with wearing a nice pair of jeans and a nice shirt tonight?" I asked walking to my room. I started rummaging through my closet looking for clothes.

"Yes. We're going to this fun little cantina. But I forgot to mention one teeny little part when I told you about the dinner." I dropped all the clothes I had in my hands and turned to face her. She had a guilty look on her face and was biting her bottom lip. I knew this face. She was trying to butter me up. "Alice.." I trailed off. "Please tell me you aren't setting me up." She looked down at the ground with sheepish eyes. "Alice!" I groaned.

"Bella please! Just this one time. His name is Edward and he's the brother of Jaspers friend that's Rosalie's date."

I looked up at her. She was looking at me with hopeful eyes. She'd been good lately about not setting me up with Jasper's friends. What's the harm? It's not like I have anything else to do. "Does this Edward at least have a job?"

She laughed. "Duh. Do you think Jasper or me would set you up with someone who was a bum? Please, your like Jasper's other sister. Edward's a doctor."

I raised my eyebrows. "Well okay then. I guess I should get ready." She jumped up and squealed.

Two hours later I was ready. I had on a nice blue oversized shirt, with some dark skinny jeans, and silver flats. Alice had the uncanny ability to make any simple outfit marvelous. Something I wish I had sometimes.

The drive to the cantina was what Alice called 'girl time'. We sang to corny pop songs and gossiped. We had just pulled into the parking lot when Alice went quiet. Something that was unusual for her.

"Alice are you okay?"

"Do you think Jasper and I will ever get married?"

This question stunned me a bit. They had been dating for over three years now, but they both seemed happy with the relationship.

"Of course Alice. Jasper looks at you as if you're the sun. What brought all this on?"

She looked down biting her bottom lip. "I'm pregnant Bella."

I turned to look at her and smiled. "Alice! That's amazing!"

She smiled sheepishly. "I know. But what if Jasper doesn't want it? What if he dumps me? Then I'll be pregnant and alone!"

"Alice calm down. First off you won't be alone. I will be here. Second, Jasper would _never_ throw you out. He's going to be ecstatic. But I wouldn't wait to long to tell him. He's bound to notice sometime."

She nodded. "I was thinking tonight. But lets get going. I'm anxious to see your date." She smiled and jumped out of the car. Her sadness already a distant memory.

I smiled. She could go from being sad to happy in ten seconds. Jasper's going to have his hands full during this pregnancy.

The cantina was packed and noisy. It wasn't really my type of restaurant, but I could see Alice out of the corner of my eye shaking her hips to the music. I spotted Jasper at a table looking embarrassed but when he saw Alice his face lightened up. Yes, he would most definitely be happy about his baby.

Next to Jasper at the table was Rosalie, Jasper's beautiful twin sister.

"Rosalie!" I squealed and went to give her a hug.

"Hi Bella. How are you?"

"I'm great. Did you get settled in all right?"

She nodded. "I love the city."

We all chatted for about five minutes when we heard a large deep voice yell, "Jasper!"

I looked up into the eyes of the big burly man from the diner. I looked at Alice and she looked surprised also.

Jasper stood up and shook hands with the large man. "Emmett this is Alice, my lovely girlfriend. This is Rosalie your date and my sister, so watch it. And finally we have-" He was about to say my name when he was interrupted by Emmett.

"Girl from the diner!"

I looked up to find him looking at me. "I go by Bella."

Jasper looked confused. "Have you guys met?"

"Sorta. I kind of ran into whoever he was with this morning getting out of the booth." I blushed.

Jasper chuckled. "Of course you did Bella. So Emmett where's Edward?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "He's at home. He has to be at the Hospital early in the morning."

"Is he the one you were with this morning?" Alice asked him.

He nodded and Alice turned to me. She rose her eyebrows and went back to sipping on her drink. I shook my head at her, and mouthed coincidence at her, but she just rolled her eyes.

The couples went off into their own conversations sometimes including me, but I didn't mind. I was once again lost in my thoughts.

Alice was having a baby. Her life was starting. Soon she would be a mother and a wife, and I will still be _that _friend. The one you try and fix up so you don't have to see them alone at your barbeques or dinner parties. Always the bridesmaid, never the bride type of thing. I tried picturing my future. All I could see was Romeo and me. No husband, no kids. Just my dog and me. How pathetic. I thought about calling Jacob to see how he was doing. But then I remembered why we broke up. He was having a baby with another woman, so that plan was out. I guess whoever I'm supposed to be with will come soon enough. I just have to be patient. Something I was practically a master at.

The rest of dinner was uneventful. The food was good, and eventually we all joined in on one big conversation.

I drove home alone. Alice decided to ride with Jasper. I knew sometime tomorrow I would get a call from her. I was nervous for my best friend, nay, my sister. If I had to tell my boyfriend I was pregnant with his baby, I would be scared out of my wits.

When I got home I crawled into bed with Romeo by my side. This was routine, it felt safe. But I was ready for something more.

**

* * *

**AN: yeah, computer crashes suck. I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter! Wednesday is the next update. ;)

**please review! **

**clumsyyhouseaddict! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4 **

**EPOV**

I spent the rest of my free day with my piano. I perfected some new pieces and tweaked some old ones. Playing always calmed me but today it just didn't. I just couldn't seem to get that woman off of my mind. I was acting like a love struck teenager and it annoyed me beyond end. I was never that boy, the boy who dropped everything for some silly crush. I'd never told any woman that I loved them other than my mother, and Juliet, but Juliet technically didn't count. It never feel right. And that's usually why they broke up with me. I didn't commit. But if I ever found the right woman, I would in a heartbeat. There wasn't a doubt in my mind.

I was watching a movie, when I felt someone sit next to me on the couch.

It was my rottweiler, Juliet. She was a gift from my mother last year for Christmas. She apparently thought I was lonely and decided to get me a puppy. She'd meant to get me a boy dog, but accidentally picked up a girl. I didn't mind. She's my best friend. Which is sad to say, but its true. Juliet is the sweetest dog. I was skeptical about my mom getting me a rottweiler because I've heard they could turn on you. But Juliet would never. She got along great with men. But when I would bring a date home, she didn't like that to much. She didn't trust them. Sometimes I wondered if she was a man in a past life. I chuckled at the thought. Juliet climbed into my lap and laid her head down. She started snoring shortly after.

I had been in bed for about an hour, reading when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id, it was Emmett. He was probably calling to tell me how his date went, although I really didn't care. It was probably another one of his booty calls. He usually never called a girl back.

"Hello?"

"EDWARD! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!" He screamed.

I held the phone away from my ear. "Emmett, you can stop shouting. What will I not believe?"

"You know that girl from the diner this morning? The one you can't stop thinking about? Don't deny it either. I know you to well."

I shook my head. He did know me to well. "Yes, what about her?"

"Well she was at the dinner tonight. If you would have came you would've been her date. So you're stupid."

My mouth dropped open in surprise. "You were right. I don't believe it. Emmett how could I have known?"

"I'm serious man. You should have came anyways. You know you're going to go prematurely grey if you don't get the stick out of your ass."

"Thanks Emmett, I love you too. I've got to go. I have an early shift. Oh, call mom too. She called me looking for you, but I didn't tell her you were on a date. She would have started planning your wedding if I did."

He chuckled. "True that brother from the same mother. Later dog." I laughed and shook my head. He had this habit of acting like he was black every couple of months. It was nothing more than a phase.

I laid back in bed and stared at the ceiling. Just lost in my thoughts. I didn't get lost in them often, for fear of rethinking everything. I had the tendency to overreact, to over think things. But that's just how I've always been.

The next morning moved slowly for me. I moved in a comatose like state. I was in no rush to get to the hospital.

The hospital wasn't busy, but it wasn't dead. It was mostly just worrying mothers who thought their kid was dying and couldn't wait until the clinic was open to get them checked out.

I was just wondering around when I was paged to come to the ER. I grabbed the file and walked towards the room. Bella Swan was in room 12 with a concussion. Apparently she tripped and hit her head on the side of a table.

I stopped outside the door and put on my doctor smile. The friendly but not overly friendly smile. I opened the door and there sat the one woman who had my head spinning around and around.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey its you."

"Its you too. Concussion, how'd you manage that?"

"Well I was running around my apartment playing with my dog when I tripped on a rug and hit my head on the side of the coffee table." She blushed. Her blush was lovely. Ugh, there I go again. Love struck teenager.

I smiled. I checked her out, and she did have a concussion. But it was jus at mild one.

"So you do have a concussion, but its not serious. You should-"

"Stay awake, yeah, yeah I know."

I raised my eyebrows. "Have you had one before?"

She snorted. "Apparently you haven't read my chart all the way. I come in here at least five or six times a year."

"There's no way." I said skeptical.

She nodded. "Take a look." I looked at her chart. She was right. She'd broken both arms. Sprained both ankles. Had 4 concussions, and some other things.

"Are you danger prone or what?" I asked my eyes still on her chart, but I bet she was blushing at this moment.

"I wouldn't call it danger prone, I'd call it clumsy."

I chuckled. "I hope you don't work with heavy machinery."

"The heaviest thing I work with is probably a pen."

"Writer or something?"

She smiled. "Or something." I looked up at her and she looked like she was debating with herself about something. I got up to stretch, but she must have thought I was leaving. "You're Emmett's brother right?"

"Unfortunately. How do you know him?" I asked playing dumb. Truth was I just wanted to talk to her. Her voice was melodic and quiet. It soothed me in an odd way.

"I was at that dinner last night."

"Yes, he told me about that. I would have come, but I had to be here early." I didn't want to leave her but I had to get back to work. "So you're all set. Just have whoever dropped you off make sure you don't fall asleep."

"Oh, no one drove me here."

"You didn't drive yourself here did you?" My voice came out protective like. I didn't even know this woman and here I was being protective of her.

"No. I took a cab. Do you happen to have the number for a cab company? I kind of forgot the number for the one I used. Must be a side affect," she smiled.

I really didn't want her taking a cab, so I looked at my watch. I had twenty minutes until I got off. "If you don't mind waiting twenty minutes I could take you home, or by someone's house."

Her face was indecisive. "I don't want to be an inconvenience."

I shook my head. "Stay right here. I will be back in about twenty minutes."

I did my rounds as quickly as I could. I had a nurse stay with Bella so she wouldn't fall asleep. All through my rounds my thoughts were centered around Bella. I'd just met her and yet she was all I could think of. I mean wasn't it fate that brought her here? Or was it her clumsiness? Couldn't it be a little of both? I mean with the diner and how we were supposed to be dates at that dinner? Fate or what? Ugh, there I go over analyzing things again like some love struck teenager. This was why I strayed away from thinking over things. You start over analyzing everything, and suddenly you're forty and alone.

I was on my way back to her room when I noticed that I was practically jogging. I stopped, shook my head and took a few deep breaths. This was just some woman. Not anything serious. This was some woman I could not get off my mind. This was something serious. I'd never had this problem. No woman had intrigued me enough to even notice her, let alone think about her.

When I got back to the room Bella was chatting to the nurse about some novel the nurse was writing. Bella knew a lot about the publishing world. The nurse kept asking her questions and Bella never failed to answer them. Bella gave her a card and told her to call her.

"Do you know how much longer Edward will be?" Bella asked. I took this as my time to enter.

I walked into the room. "Sorry I took so long. Rounds were longer than expected. Stephenie if you want to leave you can. We have plenty of nurses for the afternoon shift."

She looked relieved. "Thanks so much Dr. Cullen." She turned to Bella. "So I will call you on Wednesday?"

Bella nodded and smiled. "From what you've told me about your book, I'm very excited to read it. I haven't read a good vampire story in a long time."

Bella's smile was so genuine. It was like she actually wanted to read Stephenie's book. Most people would just say they would do it to only be polite, then the minute they get to their office throw it out. But I could see it on Bella's face that she was actually looking forward to reading it. Another reason why I found her so interesting, she seemed genuine.

"Edward?" _Her_ voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts. "Sorry. I was just- well never mind."

"You had this goofy grin on your face and you looked dazed. What were you thinking about? Whatever it was made you look truly happy."

I wanted to tell her who I was thinking about, but I didn't want to come off as a creep. I barely even knew her, let alone had the right to tell her I had a crush on her.

I just stood there rocking back on heels not really knowing what to say.

"Well are we going to go? Or sit in a hospital?"

"Well we could go, I guess."

She chuckled and got up, but stumbled. My hands immediately went to her waist to catch her. She looked up blushing like a tomato.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"I'm growing used to it. Just hope I can catch you every time you fall." I didn't mean the end of that sentence to come out. I half expected to her to slap me across my face and run out, but she blushed and muttered a thanks.

The walk to the parking lot was quiet. It didn't seem like an awkward silence. More like there was nothing to say. We could have made useless chit chat, but why not save that for the car?

I was pulling out when I finally couldn't stand the silence. "So where do you live?"

"In the heights. The Legacy Apartment building." I nodded.

I knew where that was. It was near my apartment. Her job must pay well, that area wasn't cheap.

"I know exactly where that is. I live in the Werlin building down the street."

She nodded and looked out the window. The silence was starting to get awkward, so I turned the radio on. I wasn't sure if my classical cd was still in there or not. I hope she didn't mind.

The soft melodies of Clair De Lune started playing and she rested her head against the seat and closed her eyes.

"Like it?" I asked.

She nodded her eyes still closed. "I love Clair De Lune. It's what I write to."

In that moment her eyes snapped open and her hands covered her mouth. She looked as if she had just told a huge secret.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I can't believe that slipped out. I make an effort not to tell anyone, even Alice, and I just let it slip with someone I don't really know. I didn't even think before I said it."

I didn't know who Alice was, but I assumed it was a close friend. "Well I won't tell anyone. So you're a writer?"

"Editor. But I write in my free time." She blushed. I didn't know what was so embarrassing her about writing.

"Well I'm a doctor that plays the piano."

She giggled. "Those kind of go hand in hand."

"So do writing and being an editor."

She nodded. "I guess so." She was quiet for a moment. "But don't tell anyone." She added.

"Scouts honor." I made the gesture across my heart.

She laughed. "You know that only works if were actually a Boy Scout."

"Well you just happen to be riding in the car with the man who won Best Scout four years running."

Bella nodded her head at me, smiling. "Impressive."

"Thank you. It's one of my greatest accomplishments."

She laughed again and turned to look out the window.

Silence had taken over again, but it was once again a peaceful one.

**

* * *

**

AN: So we had tornado's here Wednesday, and just as I was pressing save my power went out. Gotta love the irony, right?

PLEASE REVIEW! I know people are reading this story, so please? If you're an author on here then you know how it makes you happy, so return the favor. :D

Clumsyyhouseaddict.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I always forget to do this, but I don't own anything ! **

* * *

**Chapter 5 (BPOV) **

When I found out that Edward was my doctor, I was surprised to say the least. Here was this man that I hardly knew, but yet couldn't get off my mind. I'd never been the type of girl to swoon over some boy I didn't know. I'd only had one boyfriend, which was Jacob, and he didn't work out so well. The car ride was at some points awkward. I was shocked most when I let it slip that I was writing a novel. I'm usually very guarded. I don't let anything slip, and yet I just let it flow casually to this man I hardly know.

I put my face in my hands to hide my blush. For some reason I hated people knowing that I write.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"I can't believe I let that slip out. I make an effort not tell anyone, even Alice, and I just let it slip to someone I don't really know. I didn't even think before I said it."

"Well, I won't tell anyone. So you're a writer?"

"Editor," I corrected him. "I write in my free time."

"Well I'm a doctor that plays the piano." Of course he would play the most romantic instrument. It made sense that he played it though. You expect doctors to excel at something other than their profession.

"Those kind of go hand in hand," I laughed.

"Well so does being an editor and a writer," He retorted, and when he said it like that, they _did_ go hand in hand. Maybe I was just being self-conscious this whole time, and worrying about what other people think. I've been known to do that.

"I guess so," I was quiet for a moment. "But don't tell anyone."

"Scouts honor," I looked over at him and saw that he was doing the gesture over his heart.

I laughed. "You know that only works if you were actually in Boy Scouts."

"Well you just happen to be riding in the car with the man who won Best Scout four years running."

"Impressive."

"Thank you. It's one of my greatest accomplishments."

I laughed again and turned to look out the window.

It was quiet for a while, neither of us knowing what to really say to each other.

I was fidgeting with my jacket when Edward spoke up. "So what type of book are you writing?"

"Uh, romance." It was cliché for every girl to write a romance novel, I know. But mine.. I thought mine was different. It resembled more of a Wuthering Heights love story, not the modern girl meets boy, girl falls for boy, boy has girlfriend love story. It was more of an old English love story. Before everyone with a computer decided to be a writer.

"Are you planning on having it published?"

Was I? I'd thought about it sure, but this was my baby. Did I really want some editor with better things to do, skim through it, not really understanding the time and effort I put into it? When I edited a novel I took the time to understand the characters, put myself in their shoes, try to understand their dilemmas. Most editors just want to get it over with and move on to the next one.

"I don't think so."

Edward's face look puzzled. "Why?" "Well being an editor myself I know what the person would be thinking when they read it. They wouldn't take the time to actually _read _the novel. They would just worry about getting it done and receiving their paycheck."

Edward nodded. "Are you like that?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I try not to be. I try to take time to read the novel."

Edward was quiet for a moment. "When you were in the room with Stephenie talking with her about her book, you seemed genuinely interested in her novel. That's when I realized you took your job seriously. You realized that someone else had put so much effort into this, you needed to give it a chance. You don't see that too often in people."

I was a little surprised he heard us talking. I didn't think he was in the room. "That's what I think about when I edit. I know this is someone's baby, just as my novel is mine, I try to treat it like this was my story. I treat it with the same care. And yes, you're right you don't see to many genuinely nice people often."

"Do you consider yourself a genuinely nice person?"

"Not really. I try to be. But can anyone be a genuinely nice person? We all have selfish tendencies and sometimes those overpower the non selfish tendencies."

"That is very true. But some people don't even have non selfish tendency in their body. Some people are just truly evil."

The person who immediately went through was Jacob. But Jacob wasn't truly evil. He just wasn't a good boyfriend, well to me at least.

I looked up and realized that we were at my apartment building. "What about you? Do you consider yourself a genuinely nice person?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I guess my answer is the same as yours. I try to be, but sometimes I fail."

I nodded and gathered my purse to get out of the car. "Bella, wait."

I looked back at Edward who looked like he was having a war inside his mind. What I wouldn't give to be able to read his mind.

"Yes?"

He looked down. "Do you think we could possibly go out sometime? Like to dinner?"

_W-what?!_ This gorgeous doctor was asking me out? SCORE!

"I'd like that." I said with a big smile on my face.

He looked up with a big grin on his face that matched mine. I reached into my purse and pulled out of one my cards and handed it to him. "It has my cell on there. Call me when you're free."

"I will. Have a nice day Bella."

I smiled at him. "Have a nice day Edward."

I got out of the car and walked to the door. I was greeted by, Alan. The doorman. He was old, but he was really sweet.

"Miss Bella is that a man I see?" "Yes, Alan."

"Good." He smiled, then he leaned in and whispered. "I'm happy to see that you've moved on. I'd never really liked that other guy. Always seemed sketchy to me."

I laughed. "Well why didn't you tell me?"

"Wasn't my place."

"Well have a nice day, Alan."

"You to, Miss Swan."

I looked back at where Edward was parked and waved, he waved back and drove off. I walked to my apartment with a huge smile on my face.

BrEaK

"Romeo! Come Eat!"

It was Monday, and I'd still hadn't gotten a call from Edward. Maybe he changed his mind? Maybe he realized that he was to gorgeous to ask me out? Of course he was a doctor and was very busy. I need to give him more than a day to call me back before a start to panic.

I was placing Romeo's food down when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door to a very upset looking Alice.

"Hi Alice. Is there something wrong?"

She let out a cry and ran into my arms. "I-I told Jasper about the-the baby and he left Bella! He left! Just walked out of the apartment without another word!"

She started sobbing when she was done. How could Jasper do this to her? A feeling of protectiveness went through me, and all I wanted to do was kick Jasper's ass.

After an hour of calming Alice down and giving her some tea, she fell asleep cuddling with Romeo. I called the one person who would know where Jasper was.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie?"

"Hey Bella! What can I do for you?"

"Do you know where Jasper is?" I asked.

"He's at Emmett's. Why?"

I wasn't sure if Alice wanted her to know. "Um, could come over for like an hour and watch Alice?"

"Uh, sure. Give me about 20 minutes and I'll be there."

"Thanks." I said gratefully.

I was standing by the door waiting on Rosalie thinking about what I would do to Jasper when I saw him. My first instinct was to punch him until he saw the error in his ways. But I knew Alice wouldn't like that, so I settled for going over there and giving him a firm talking to, but if it got violent it wouldn't be my fault.

At first I was a little shocked at how angry I was at Jasper. I'd never gotten violent with anyone. Even when Jacob told me that he was the father of someone else's child, I knew he was doing the right thing. He couldn't abandon her. I respected him for that. But Jasper was just being a coward.

I heard a knock on the door. I opened it up to a very worried looking Rosalie.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well I'm going to find your brother to kick his ass. When Alice wakes up don't tell her where I went, please."

"Why are you so mad at him?" I looked up at her. She looked a little protective of him, but once she found out what he did to Alice I'm sure that would change. "I think Alice should be the one to tell you." She nodded and walked towards the living room.

"I should be back in about an hour."

I was out the door when I realized I had no clue where Emmett lived. I called Rosalie from my car and asked her if she knew, she told me he lived in the same building Edward did, The Werlin, but she wasn't sure which apartment. I told her it was okay, I could use the directory.

On the walk over there I thought about what happened when Jacob told me about the other woman. At first I was mad beyond belief. Then I was upset he choose her. But the I realized he was being mature about the situation. He was trying to fix what went wrong, he was trying to fix his mistake.

It didn't take me long to get to the building. Although, the fact that I was half running helped.

I walked in and quickly found the directory. Emmett Cullen lived in apartment 1408 on the fourth floor. The whole elevator ride up there I was preparing my speech. I walked up to the door knocked and waited for someone to answer.

When Emmett opened the door he had his mouth full of something.

"Bella!"

"Bella?" I heard someone say from inside the apartment, it sounded like Edward. Great, there would be an audience here for this.

"Is Jasper here?" I asked my annoyance very clear in my voice.

"Yeah come on in." I could see Emmett wondering what I was here for. "He's in the living room."

I stomped into the living room. Edward saw me and he got up a smile on his face, until he saw the expression on mine. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I held up my hand. "Hold on Edward. Jasper?"

Jasper stood up. His face looked like he knew what was fixing to come at him. "Bella?"

I launched at him. Hitting him, but not hard, just enough to let out some of my anger. I felt someone pull me off of him. "You're a selfish coward Jasper Hale! How could you just leave her?! After all the things she has done for you, and you just leave her when she needed you the most!"

"Bella what are you talking about?" Edward asked. I realized then that it was him who was holding me back.

"He left her. Just abandoned her. Tell them Jasper. Tell them how bad Alice needed you, tell them how I had to pick up the pieces because you're to much of a coward."

"Jasper? What is she talking about?" Emmett asked.

"This morning Alice told me she was pregnant. I was shocked to say the least. I left without saying goodbye or anything. I just needed time to think, so I came over here." Jasper said to the floor.

"She told you she was pregnant and you _left?_" Emmett asked. Jasper nodded. "Edward release Bella so she can resume kicking his ass!"

Despite what Emmett told Edward, he didn't let me go. But that was okay, because all my rage was let out. Now I had to get him back to my apartment, so he could talk to Alice.

"Edward you can let me go. I'm done."

Edward looked down at me, raising his eyebrows, but he released me. I walked towards the door and looked back. "Are you coming Jasper? You have a girlfriend that is at home waiting for you."

The walk back to my apartment was a quiet. I knew Jasper needed someone to talk to, but how was I supposed to approach the subject? In the back of Jasper's mind he was so happy for this baby, I know it, but I think he's letting his fears drive when he needs to be.

"I'm not ready." He whispered. "I thought I would be old and wrinkly when I had children. Not when I was only 26."

I looked over at him. His face was tired. You could see in his eyes that he was only there in body, not I mind. In his mind he was worrying and stressing over what the future holds.

"Jasper no one is ever ready for a baby. They may plan for one, but they're not ready for it. You're excited for this baby I know you are. You're just scared of the future. But hell, isn't every parent? You can't let Alice do this alone. Imagine how she feels. She told the man she loves she was pregnant, and he _left._ She can't handle this alone." I was trying to ease his fears. To show him that it was normal to be worrying like this. "You can ask your dad, he was probably frightened out of his mind when he heard about Rosalie and you. But he stayed with your mom, because he loves her. Just like you love Alice."

We were at my apartment now, just sitting in the car. I waited for him to say something. But all of the sudden he just opened the car door and ran towards my building.

I barely heard him say, "Thank you so much, Bells!" Before he took off into the elevator. I smiled to myself, and got out of the car. I walked down to the park down the street passing Edward and Emmett's building. I sat down in the cool grass and laid down. Looking up at the stars.

* * *

AN: I got bored, so I posted another chapter. :D

PLEASE REVIEW!

clumsyyhouseaddict.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 6 (EPOV)

I stood there staring at the door that Bella and Jasper had just walked out of. I wasn't expecting her to barge in here yelling at Jasper. I wasn't expecting her at all. The look on her face was one I didn't think would ever be on there. I saw determination, protectiveness, and anger in that face. It was so damn _sexy_. Here was this girl who looked so innocent, so quiet, and yet she looked so fierce.

I left Emmett's soon after they left claiming that I was tired, but in reality I just wanted to go home so I could call Bella.

I walked back to my apartment slowly thinking about the situation that Jasper was in. Would I have done the same? Would I have abandoned the woman I loved because I couldn't face the fact that we were having a child together? I really don't know what I would do in that situation. I want to say that I would never, but we you are in a situation like that it's hard to think straight. Your emotions are so haywire. So I can't really say what I would do, but I _hoped_ I wouldn't abandon her. I knew Jasper was just shocked and worried about the future. He truly loved Alice, and deep down inside I knew, and I think he knew it too, that he was ecstatic over this baby.

I walked into my apartment and threw my keys on the table. I looked around for something to do. I didn't want to watch tv, and I didn't want to play the Xbox. I walked into my room and looked outside my huge window that went across my room. From this window I could see most of Seattle. I looked down at the sidewalk below and saw Bella walking down the street. What was she doing out so late? Better yet, what was she doing out so late and _alone?_ The fierce protectiveness coursed through my veins again. I grabbed my coat and ran out the door. I saw her just as she turned the corner. When I finally caught up to her I saw her laying down in the grass, at Stevenson Park. She was looking up at the sky with wonder.

I silently walked over to where she was and sat down beside her.

"I love the stars." She whispered, still looking up. "When I lived in Forks I would climb out my window and sit on the roof, and just watch the sky all night. It was so peaceful. There are so many more stars back in Forks than there are here. It's kind of sad really. The funny thing is that they are not really shaped like stars. They are just big balls of gases, that happen to glow."

I looked down at her. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. I had to stop myself from just leaning over and kissing her full lips.

"In Chicago it was hard to see the stars. With all the lights. When I moved her I was shocked to see so many stars even for a city. I always thought there weren't that many out there. That I was seeing all of them that existed. But I soon realized that not everyone was seeing what I was seeing. Some people may be seeing a whole lot more, or a whole lot less. No one sees exactly the same thing." I said, staring up at the sky.

"What was it like growing up in Chicago?" She asked.

"It was loud, crowded, busy, and amazing. I love Chicago. I had a great childhood. I went to a Cubs game one day, then went to a museum another. There's just so much to do. I never grew bored of it. And they hotdogs really are amazing. The people there are rather rude, but that was my home. I love it there."

"Do you think you'd ever move back there?" She asked, finally looking over at me.

I thought about this for a moment. I missed Chicago. But I'd grown so used to Seattle. I loved it here too. Sure it was a little wet, but I'd lived here for the past ten years. This was my home now.

"I don't think so," I answered. "I've made my life here. Chicago was a part of my childhood."

"I don't think I could ever leave either." She said fiddling with a piece of grass in her hands.

"What made you come out here?" I asked, truly curious as to what made her come out her this late.

"I decided to give Alice and Jasper some alone time, while they discuss things."

I nodded. And looked out towards the lake. I could see the moon reflection off of it, and it looked larger, closer.

"Would you have left? If the girl you loved told you she was pregnant, would you have left her?" She asked suddenly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'd like to think I wouldn't. But I don't really know what I would do in that situation."

She looked back at the sky. I picked up a piece of grass and started tearing off little pieces. I started chanting in my head, _she likes me, she likes me not._ When I got to the last piece she apparently did like me. I looked over at her and she was too playing with a piece of grass. Was she doing the same thing I'm doing? It wasn't likely, but I smiled to myself thinking about it. I needed to get a conversation going. We had to many silences between us. It's not like I didn't want to talk to her, I just didn't know what to say. She makes me so nervous, I always seem to pick out the most stupid topics.

"Do you have any pets?" She asked suddenly.

"I do actually. I have a dog named, Juliet."

She looked up at me, and started laughing. Was there a double meaning to that sentence that I didn't know about? Or was she laughing at the name? Or the fact that a guy actually liked the classics? What if she thought I was gay?!

"Bella, what is so funny?"

It took her a minute to sober up. "I have a dog named Romeo."

I laughed, "Weird coincidence."

"Or fate," I heard her mumble, but I wasn't sure if that is exactly what she said.

"What?"

She looked up and started blushing. "Nothing."

Silence fell over us again. I didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why do we always have silences between us?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm afraid to sound stupid."

"I feel the same way. I have the odd feeling that I have to impress you," I whispered looking down at the grass. I didn't have the guts to look her in the face.

She laughed. "You do?"

I nodded. "You're the first girl I actually feel the need to impress. I usually just ignore them." I looked up at her then surprised I had spilled all this out. She wasn't looking at me, but I could tell she was blushing.

"You're the first guy I've been attracted to since my ex-boyfriend." She whispered. Her voice sounded strained. From her voice I could tell the wounds were fresh, and she probably didn't want to talk about it. But my curiosity got the better of me. "You don't have to answer this, but what happened?"

She didn't answer me for a while. When she finally did I could hear the tears in her voice. "Jacob and I were together for over a year. I really thought I'd marry him. A couple of months after Christmas he started drifting. When I finally confronted him about it he told me he was breaking up with me. I, of course, wanted to know why. I should have just left it alone, and said goodbye. But I didn't. He said that he had a pregnant girlfriend to get to. It was like a slap in the face. I didn't talk to anyone for a week. I didn't answer any phone calls for a week. Alice thought I was dead."

I did the only thing I knew to do, I hugged her. "I'm sorry Bella. He doesn't know what he's lost." So this is why she got all up in Jasper's face, she'd been in this situation before.

We sat there for a while. Me hugging her, while she cried into my chest.

I was miffed to say the least. All I wanted to do was go find that scumbag. But I knew that if I did, Bella would've never forgiven me. And right now, I needed to show Bella she could trust me. To show her I wasn't like _him_, if she gave me the chance I will treat her right. But that's if she gives me the chance. I hated not being sure of her feelings. This was the first girl that I actually gave a damn about, and yet I knew nothing. This was the first girl that I trusted, and that scared me.

* * *

AN: Yeah, its short. But I had to cut it off her 'cause the next chapter is SUPER long. :)

PLEASE REVIEW!

clumsyyhouseaddict.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7 (BPOV)

If you had told me I would be crying into the shoulders of the most gorgeous man on planet earth about an ex-boyfriend, I would have laughed in your face.

But through the short time we'd been talking he made it so easy to tell the truth. It's like he expected nothing from me, he just wanted to talk.

We weren't friends. I hardly knew this man, but we oddly understood each other. The minute I mentioned Jacob he seemed to know that this was a touchy subject. He also seemed to understand why I took this whole Alice and Jasper thing seriously. I'd been in this situation before. Even if Jacob had not left me for that other woman, I would have left him. I wasn't going to be the self-centered person that Jacob was. No, I would be the one that walked away without a second glance. I don't know how but Edward understood that, I could tell. The way he stopped talking about it. Most guys would press for more information. He didn't need all the information, because I think he knew that one day I would tell him, and I will.

One day.

The walk back to my apartment went by slowly. Everything around me seemed to be moving in slow motion. This whole situation had brought back feelings of Jacob.

His girlfriends baby was due in about a month. He'd sent me an invitation to her baby shower in the mail, but I had no intention of going. But I started wondering, would it hurt if I got her one little thing? I didn't harbor any negative feelings towards this woman, only towards Jacob. I knew Alice wanted to go baby shopping tomorrow, maybe I I should get her something. What's the harm? She must know Jacob sent me an invitation. Unless he hid it from her. He's been known to keep secrets.

I was having an argument in my head when we suddenly stopped walking. I hadn't realized we were at my apartment.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, concern crystal clear in his voice.

I nodded. "I'm just really tired. Goodnight Edward." I turned around to walk up the stairs of my building, but I heard Edward start walking to.

"What are you doing?" I asked, turning around.

"Walking you to your door, of course."

"That's not necessary."

Edward shook his head. "I think it is, so lets go." I rolled my eyes and started up the stairs again. The ride in the elevator was quiet, the cheesy elevator music filling up the silence that had settled between us once again.

When we got to my door and turned to look at him, and waved. But he surprised me by kissing me on my cheek.

"Sweet dreams Bella." He whispered. I watched him walk all the way to the elevator and go in, momentarily stunned by his actions.

I touched the spot on my cheek where he had kissed me and smiled. I walked back into my apartment quietly, hoping I wouldn't wake up Alice and Jasper, if they were still even here. I found a note on my kitchen table telling me that they had gone home for some 'couple time', but Alice would be here in the morning to gossip. I smiled and put on some tea.

I wasn't tired. I didn't have any work to catch up on. I didn't want to watch television. What else was there to do? I sniffed my jacket and scowled. A shower wouldn't hurt. I turned the tea off and walked towards my room. I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I looked around at the dull tan color. I could use a little excitement in this bathroom. I suddenly had a burst of energy. I am going to paint my bathroom tonight.

I smiled to myself, happy that I was doing something besides sitting down and thinking about things. That was the last thing I needed.

After a quick shower I threw my hair in a bun, and went out looking for an open hardware store. Home Depot and Lowes were closed, but I saw this quant little privately owned store that looked as if it was open, but I couldn't really tell. I parked and was walking inside when I suddenly realized I had no clue what color to paint my bathroom. I didn't have a theme in there, but I knew I didn't want a dark color like red or brown. I mean seriously, who would paint there bathroom brown? Maybe I could paint it a soft green. No, I don't want green. A nice blue? Yes that's what I wanted. A nice, soft blue.

I hesitantly walked into the shop, I wasn't sure if they were open or not.

"Hello?" I said. I didn't look like any one was here.

"In the back." I followed the voice to the back of the store where a little woman was stacking paint cans on a shelf. She looked like she was having trouble getting one on the top, so I helped her.

"Thanks," She said wiping her forehead. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for paint."

"Well since you're in a paint store that's kind of a given." She replied sarcastically.

I blushed. "It's for my bathroom. I would like to have a nice soft blue."

Without warning she started walking towards a shelf, I followed her not knowing what else to do. She stepped on stool and grabbed a paint can.

"How's this?" She asked walking over towards me. I looked down at the paint color and smiled.

It was perfect. It was a mix between the sky and the ocean. It wasn't to dark, and yet it wasn't to soft.

"It's perfect." I whispered. "Will I only need one can?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "How big is your bathroom?"

Oh rats, I didn't even think about measuring it.

"It's pretty big."

She rolled her eyes. "Did you measure it?"

I shook my head. "Just to be safe take 5 cans. Any cans you don't open, I'll give you a refund. Okay?"

I smiled. "That sounds fabulous."

I got the supplies I would need and headed home. I was smiling to myself the whole way there. This was the first time in my life I'd done something spontaneous. Jacob always told me that I was boring and didn't know how to be exciting. I think Jacob was just full of shit. I knew he preferred it when I didn't go to a club with him. And I think deep down he knew I knew it. Maybe that's why he cheated. He wanted to be spontaneous. He wanted to be a rule breaker. Something I wasn't. I've never given much thought as to why he cheated on me, I really didn't care to. But now I see he did it as a way out. If he cheated on me then he knew I'd break up with him. He wouldn't feel guilty about hurting me. But the past is in the past. I'm ready for my future.

An hour after getting home I was ready to start painting. I had all my stuff taped off, I had my work clothes on. I put my ipod on it's dock and put it on shuffle. The music started blaring and I smiled. I was ready.

Painting my bathroom was great. I crazy danced to music. I got a lot of thinking done. I thought about Jacob, unfortunately. But I got a lot done. I realized that A) I have forgiven him for what he did, because if he didn't I would've still been stuck in that relationship. B) I'm over him and I'm ready to move on. And finally C) I want to date Edward.

When I spent the night in the park with Edward I felt something for him. I didn't realize what it was then, but I do now. I had some feelings for him. I didn't think it would be possible since I still know hardly anything about this man. I've never been a believer in love at first sight. To love someone you have to know them, understand them, or at least try to understand them. But I did believe in lust at first sight. Everyone may not experience love at first sight, but everyone does experience lust at first sight.

I hadn't fell asleep at all that night, so when I was making coffe in my painting clothes Alice came in a little surprised.

"Bella? Did you take up a second job I don't know about?" She asked. "What is that smell?"

"I do not have a second job, and that is the smell of a freshly painted bathroom."

"You should have called me. I would have helped you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's okay. It was an out the blue thing."

Out of nowhere Alice started laughing.

"What?" I asked her.

"You being spontaneous? When did pigs start flying?"

I rolled my eyes. "I can be spontaneous." Alice raised her eyebrows. "Well when I got home from the park with Edward I was so jumpy, and I needed something to do."

"Park with Edward? Care to explain?"

I knew Alice would never give up on the subject so I just gave in. I told her about what had happened at Emmett's, and then the park.

"Bella, Bella," She sighed. "I think you've met your Jasper!"

I rolled my eyes and walked towards my room. "Alice I barely know this man! For all I know he could be gay!"

"Bella! Please! Edward is as gay as Emmett is. Now would you hurry up and get ready? I'm hungry and I'm eating for two now!"

I took a quick shower just barely getting off all of the paint. I made a mental note to plan ahead the next time I do a renovation to any part of my apartment.

Four Alice tantrums and thirty minutes later we were on our way. I still had the idea in my head to get Jacobs girlfriend something. Her shower was this Saturday. I didn't plan on going, but I could always mail it to them. I was still stuck on why Jacob had invited me to the shower in the first place. It's like he was trying to show me that he had made things right. Maybe he was trying to show me he was changing. Well whatever he was trying to do, I really didn't care for it.

The first store we went to was a maternity store. Alice said she had put on five pounds since she found out she was pregnant. She then proceeded to tell me that, that much weight gain in a short time could mean twins. She had no scientific reasoning behind this. Only maternal instinct.

We were leaving when we passed a baby store. I still hadn't decided if I was going to mail the present yet. But what's the harm with going in to just look around?

The store smelled of baby powder. Everywhere you looked there was pink and blue. A little bit of yellow and green, but mostly pink and blue.

"Bella? What are you doing? I thought I told you, I'm waiting before I start buying baby clothes." Alice said walking in behind me.

"This isn't for you, Alice."

"Please tell me you are not going to Jacob's girlfriends' baby shower."

I turned around and looked at her. "How did you know about that?"

"I may have accidentally gone through mail, and found the invitation."

"You do realize that's like a felony, right?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just another to add to the list. Answer my question. Are you going?"

"No. I was just going to mail her a present. I mean, I don't hate her. I just hate him."

"How very mature of you, Bella. If it was me I would hate both of them, especially her."

I laughed. "Thank the lord I'm nothing like you." She stuck her tongue out at me and walked away looking around at the clothes.

I looked around not having a clue where to start. There was just so much of it. I didn't have a clue where to start. Do I get her a onesi? Or something for the future? Do I get her some diapers? Or a breast pump? Well I definitely won't get her the breast pump. But I could get her a onsie and a package of diapers. It's cliché, but I wasn't going out of my way for this woman. She'll probably just throw it away, since it's from me. Come to think of it, I never did figure out who the woman was. I didn't know her name, I didn't even know what she looked like. She could be in this store with me right now. She could be in front of me at the grocery store, or in the same food line when I go out. I'd never know. This comforted me a little.

Knowing what she looked like would be harder. Is she prettier than me? Is she skinnier? Well she's not now, but there had to be a reason Jacob chose her. Is she more spontaneous? All these thoughts made my head swim as a looked at a little piece of clothing. I knew I wasn't ready for this, and yet I set myself up by coming in here. I just needed to find Alice and leave.

I was scanning the crowd when I saw Alice at the register buying something. I stood at the door waiting for her to get finished. When she was done she skipped over to me.

"What did you get?" She asked.

"I didn't get anything. I realized halfway through that it was stupid. I don't even know who this woman is."

"Well since I've been your best friend since high school, I knew you would do that. So I went ahead and got you something to mail, because when you get home you'll change your mind. I just know it." She smiled.

I went over and hugged her. "Alice I could kiss you, but that would make me a lesbian, and I'm not. So I will just hug you."

She laughed. "Has Edward called you yet?" I shook my head. "He will. From what Jazz has told me he's interested in you."

"Fingers crossed," and toes too.

I was awoken by knocking at my door.

I groggily walked to my front door, but I felt an odd breeze hit my legs. I looked down and realized that I wasn't wearing pants.

I sighed, and turned back around to go get some pants. When I finally made it my door I was expecting Alice, or Rose but I what I saw was a young woman.

She was pregnant too.

"Can I help you?" I asked, slurring just a little bit. I was still half asleep.

She looked nervous. Almost as if she was afraid I would eat her alive. "Are you Bella Swan?"

"Yes, who are you?"

She looked down at her feet. "My name is Bekah, and I'm, uhm, well you see, crap! Why did I come here?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm Jacob's girlfriend."

* * *

**AN: **huh...who saw that coming? :)

please review!

clumsyyhouseaddict.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this picks up the day of the Alice/Jasper fight! **

**Disclaimer. I own nothing! **

* * *

Chapter 8 **(EPOV)**

What was I thinking? Kissing her on the cheek? Have I lost my mind? I wasn't even dating this woman. But she didn't smack me and call me sleazy. Good sign, right? I wanted to call her the minute I got home. Actually I wanted to call her the minute I stepped in the elevator. But I'm not that stupid.

When had I fallen so hard for her? I didn't know her, and yet she intrigued me. I could see myself with her. My past girlfriends didn't last more than a month because I didn't put the effort in the relationship. I never felt compelled to do so. I didn't see a future with them, so why waste my present time?

Monday night I was watching TV when Jasper and Emmett showed up at my apartment with food and beer.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

Emmett snorted. "When have we ever needed an occasion?"

I looked over at Jasper hoping to get the real answer. "The girls are having a 'girl night' at Bella's. So we came over here. For you know, manly things."

"So they invited you to join them to do their nails, but you politely refused and made an excuse about doing manly things over at my house?"

Jasper looked down. "Pretty much."

I laughed. "Are those nachos I smell?"

An hour later we were all in front of my TV playing Call of Duty. We'd drank beer, pigged out on nachos, and now we were completing the ritual: video games.

"OWNAGE!" Emmett screamed standing up.

"Emmett sit down or if you don't I will take away that controller and you will not get it back." I warned.

"Sorry _mother,_" Emmett replied sarcastically.

Twenty minutes and an Emmett tantrum later I quit. I just couldn't take Emmett, and his extreme competitiveness.

"Edward," Jasper started. "Please tell us all about you and our dear friend Bella."

"Jasper did you suddenly grow a vagina?" Emmett called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it matches yours." Jasper whipped back.

"Touché my friend, Touché." Emmett said giving Jasper a high five and sitting down with the biggest plate of nachos I think I've ever seen in my life.

"How are you not 500 pounds?" I asked, disgusted at how much food my brother could shove into his bottomless pit of a stomach.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I watch what I eat."

I snorted. "Apparently."

"So are you going to give us the low down or what?" Jasper asked trying to take a nacho from Emmett's plate, but Emmett wasn't having that.

"Are you curious, or do you have to get information for Alice?"

"A little of both. But mostly Alice."

"Well," I started. "I like her. I do, but I'm not sure if she feels the same. I mean after what that Jacob guy did to her, I don't see how she can trust another guy."

"What did he do?" Emmett asked his mouth full of nachos.

"I'm not sure if it's my place to tell, but just keep in mind someone is having a bundle of joy in about, what three months? And it's not Bella."

Emmett opened his mouth in shock, and some nachos fell out of his mouth. I scrunched my nose up in disgust. "What a bastard. Hey is that why she freaked out so much about Jasper running from Alice?"

Jasper lowered his head in embarrassment. I knew he felt guilty for what he'd done, and wanted nothing more than to just forget about it. He'd told Alice he was scared of being a father. But isn't every man? I would be. Now that he had gotten over the initial shock of it all, you could see the joy in his eyes whenever he looked at Alice and her growing stomach.

"I think so. Plus she's pretty protective of Alice anyways. Anyone need a refill?" I asked, standing up stretching my arms.

"I don't think so. It's late and we break ground tomorrow. I kind of need to get home. See you cool cats later." Emmett said, walking out of the door.

Jasper left shortly after Emmett. I cleaned up their mess, because apparently they couldn't do it themselves.

I had wanted to call Bella tonight, but I knew Rose and Alice would get all girly and it would bother her even more. But tomorrow, that girl is getting a phone call from this guy.

**BPOV**

You know, I've always known I had the worst luck in the world. Since fourth grade actually, when this boy named Grayson pushed me down at the playground. I, of course, was fine. But when I got up my pants were not where they should be. They had gotten hung on a rock and were now around my ankles.

I never lived it down.

And now as I looked at the fidgeting nervous girl in front of me, I realized it was still true. What was I supposed to do? Invite her in? I wanted to cuss her out, I wanted to tell her all sorts of things. But..there had to be a reason she came here, right? And if I cussed her out and she left that would leave me curious as to why she was here. And you know what they say.

Curiosity killed that cat.

So I sucked in a deep breath, put on my game face and opened the door for her to come in.

Surprise was evident in her face and she hesitantly walked across into my house almost as if I had booby trapped the floor to explode when she walked on it.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked. My voice was actually quite friendly, which was a surprised to my own ears. Maybe I won't have to work so hard to be nice to her.

She shook her head. "I just came here to talk to you."

"About?"

She looked down. "About what happened."

"I think I know what happened," ohh, there goes my niceness.

She took a deep breath and looked at me. "Yes, you know how this happened," she said as she pointed to her stomach. "But you don't know all of it, and I think you deserve to."

"I think you're about six months to late with this story time." Calm down, take nice deep breaths. Picture nice things, don't lose your cool.

She ran her hands through her hair, clearly stressed. Now that I looked at her, I mean, really looked at her. She looked exhausted, worn down. She looked hungry. And she looked like she needed help.

"Does Jacob know you're here?"

"I haven't seen Jacob in four months."

My jaw dropped. Jacob left me _five _months ago.

"H-he left you? What happened?"

And she broke down. I did the only thing I knew what to do. I went over there and I hugged her as she cried on my shoulder. I led her to the couch and sat her down. I stayed quiet until she wiped her eyes and began to speak.

"I'm gonna start where I met Jacob. I want to show you that I had _no_ idea you existed."

"Okay," I said meekly.

"About six months ago I had been having car trouble so I took my car to the mechanic. I'm a student, so it's not like I'm flowing in cash. The mechanic I took it to told me it'd be about two grand to fix the car. I didn't have that kind of money. But Jacob overheard the guy talking to me and when the guy left Jacob came over to me. He told me that the mechanic was way overcharging me, and that he could fix it for no charge. I jumped up and hugged Jacob thanking him for being kind. And two weeks later I went on a date with him. Bella, I only dated Jacob for a month before I got pregnant and he broke up with you. And a month later after a doctor's appointment Jacob told me this was to much for him to handle. And that I should get rid of the baby. I told him I wouldn't and he just left. Left without goodbye or anything. He left me with a baby. What am I going to do Bella? I'm just 20. I'm not ready for this."

She broke down again and I sat there soaking it all in. She needed someone to be there for her. "Where are you parents, Bekah?"

She sniffled. "I told them about the baby and they haven't called since."

She had no one.

"Do you have a place to stay, Bekah?"

"Jacob went to work while I went to school, so no. I got evicted today."

She had nowhere to go.

And I had a spare bedroom.

"You can stay here." I blurted out.

She looked at up at me and smiled. "You have to know that when I came here, I wasn't looking for this. I really just came here to set things straight. But thank you so much."

"Yeah, I know. And it's all right." I showed her where here room was and then went climbed into bed.

What the hell had I done?

* * *

**AN: **So I thought about ending the chapter at the end of Edward's point of view.....but I'm not that mean. :) So now you finally know the story of Jacob and Bekah! How do you like her name? I thought it fit her well. Anyways, I had all these chapters written before I posted this story so I didn't have to right anything. Now I do. It's gonna be like a week before the next chapter, but hey! At least you got all the loose ends tied up! Aaaand if you're bored you can check out my other story Thoughts of the Perpetually Hopeless which is already completed and on my profile. :)

Huh, that AN seemed longer than usual....PLEASE REVIEW. :D

clumssyhouseaddict.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9 (EPOV)

I hadn't talked to Bella in days. I didn't call for fear of freaking her out and sounding clingy. Worried, I asked Jasper about it.

"Bella has been kind of recluse lately. Someone just came into her life that's causing her stress."

"Not an ex-boyfriend, right?"

Jasper laughed, humorlessly. "No, definitely not."

And that was all he would say. I just had to keep reminding myself that I wasn't actually Bella's boyfriend. I had no right to be worried about her.

Well, this much at least.

So when Bella's number showed up on my caller I.D. a week after the Jasper/Alice situation I was relieved, and, if it were even possible, a little more worried. I answered it on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's Bella." She sounded so tired, exhausted.

"Bella, how are you?"

"I'm okay. Listen I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. Something came up." Oh, mysterious person, who are you plaguing my Bella's life?

"It's okay. I actually thought about calling you, but I figured you were busy, so I stayed away."

"Thanks for giving me my space. But there is a reason why I am calling."

"And that is?"

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

I fist pumped the air and smiled. Finally a real date with Bella! "Yes, of course I would! Do you have a place in mind?"

"Not at all." She said laughing. "I just need out of the house. So you pick everything tonight."

I knew exactly where I was going to take her. "I'll pick you up at seven."

We talked for a few minutes about where I was planning on taking her but I played dumb, saying I had no clue yet.

The rest of the day went by dreadfully slow. I had the day off from work but I still had to go in for a while. At least it was something to get my mind off of Bella.

During the day I started to worry about how I felt about Bella. I wasn't regretting that I felt something for her. I was more worried that I cared _too _much for her. It's unnerving caring for someone so much. I now see why I usually strayed away from commitment. But, not here. If anything I ran towards it with open arms.

After a long day of playing cat and mouse with my thoughts, it was finally time to see her. I'm sure I broke numerous speeding laws on the way to her house, but who cares? I'm a man infatuated with a beautiful woman. I can't be held responsible for my actions.

**(BPOV)**

The next week with Bekah proved interesting. The first couple of days we both walked on eggshells around the house. Careful not to disturb the other in any way. Twice she asked if she could get something to eat. I quickly told her that she lived her also now and what was mine was hers. She blushed and nodded.

But I discovered something else. I genuinely enjoyed Bekah's company. She was great. We both enjoyed the same movies, books, and we didn't have clashing personalities.

Though I was stupid when I tried to hide this big of a thing from Alice. I had wanted to keep it on the down low for at least week until I got the feel of the situation, but Alice….she just knew. Which is scary to think about, but it's true. I sometimes check around my house to make sure she hasn't installed any cameras or spy equipment.

Two days after Bekah moved in she called asking if anything knew was going on in my life. I didn't even try to lie. There would've been no point.

Alice was of course, happy. She now had to someone to shop and do things for. Which is what they would be doing tonight while it on my date with Edward.

_My date with Edward. _Such a nice sentence.

Though he didn't give me any clue on where we would be eating or what we would be doing. So I was left without many options. Alice took that as an excuse to put me in a dress. Normally, I would object to this greatly, but I like to feel girly sometimes. I liked putting on pretty dresses and wearing makeup. And this was one of those times, so I let her do whatever she wanted with me.

And I must say, what a fine job she did.

My summer dress was nice airy. And it wasn't short (something I was eternally grateful for. If I'd let her, she'd put me in skimpy clothes all the time) it was if anything, a little long flowing past my knees. It was a soft blue with a pattern I didn't recognize. Some kind of flowers maybe. I was in silver flats and my hair was naturally wavy, flowing past my shoulders. It was _casual_. And I loved it. It just took some of the stress off this date.

Now all I had to do was wait. And normally I am very patient. But for some reason I was jittery and jumpy. I couldn't sit still for more than one minute without checking myself in the mirror, or running to the door thinking I heard a knock.

After what seemed like eternity Edward arrived. I checked myself in the mirror once more before I opened the door, trying to be casual and seductive. Yeah, didn't work. When I looked at Edward I smiled. It's so hard _not_ to smile when Edward came into view. He was in nice jeans and an oxford shirt. "You look like spring," he said, smiling.

I laughed. "That's something I've never heard before."

"Well I wasn't finished. You look like spring, and spring is the most beautiful time of the year."

I blushed and looked down.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded, looking up at him smiling. I was ready for so much more.

* * *

**AN:** Super short, sorry! but it's for a reason. So the next chapter is the last chapter. And then that leaves an epilogue (maybe).

PLEASE REVIEW!

clumsyyhouseaddict.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 10 (BPOV)

The ride to the restaurant was extremely pleasant. A sign about how the evening was going to go, I hoped.

As we were driving through the streets of Seattle I was looking for any type of clues as to where we were going. I based my assumptions on how Edward was dressed. We were not going to some up-scale restaurant. Though I didn't recognize the area we were in. A huge fault in my investigation. So I decided to just sit back, relax, and enjoy the easy going conversation I had with Edward.

"So can you tell me any books that you've edited to help make them a big success or is that confidential?"

I laughed. "Have you ever heard of this book called _Twilight_?"

He pursed his lips together as he thought. It was adorable.

"Yes! I have. You edited it?"

I grimaced. "Unfortunately."

"You didn't like it?"

"Hated it. I just thought it was the stupidest thing I've ever read."

He laughed. "That book is like huge. Other people seemed to have enjoyed it."

I laughed. "Shows how much I know."

The rest of the way we chatted over music. Another thing we seemed to agree on.

Edward seemed perfect….so where was his fault?

When we got to the restaurant I smiled. It was an Indian food restaurant. I _loved_ Indian food. I'm talking Middle Eastern, Indian food. I loved how spicy it was. Everyone I knew hated it.

"You like Indian food, right?" I could see it on Edward's face that he was nervous. Hoping I did like the food.

"I love it." I said looking at him. "And I don't mean that I'm just saying that to make you feel better. I _love _Indian food." I emphasized the word 'love' just so he would relax and understand that I really did love it.

He relaxed, smiled and held the door open for me as we went into the restaurant. I had never been to this Indian restaurant, but it was so authentic that they even made you sit on the ground like they do in India.

"How did you find this place?" I asked, looking around and marveling at all the beautiful artwork they had on the walls.

"The phonebook."

It was such a simple answer that I laughed. Edward looked at me with his eyebrows raised and I blushed and looked at the floor.

The hostess came then and she was dressed as if she just got off the streets of Dubai. The dresses they wore in India were beautiful.

"Two?" Her voice was thick with an accent I assumed was Indian.

Edward nodded and she lead us to the middle where people were dancing and playing music. For being and Indian restaurant, it was pretty packed. People around us were laughing and smiling it was such a great atmosphere.

As we sat down on the floor I was glad my sundress was long enough to cover my legs and stretchy enough to be comfortable in on the floor.

The waitress gave us our menus and I immediately knew what I was looking for. My favorite dish.

"What do you like?" Edward and I spoke at the same time. Laughing he gestured for me to go.

"I like it all, but my favorite dish is Pakodi Ki Kadhi." Edward looked up with a surprised expression. "What?"

"That's my favorite dish too."

I laughed. "Now what are the chances of that?"

"Slim," Edward said smiling. I smiled and looked down suddenly a lot more interested in the lettering on the menu than Edward's face.

When he looked at me like that, I got nervous. His gaze was so _intense._

We were silent until the waitress came back to take our order. We ordered and it went silent, yet again.

And now is where the date can take a turning point. It can go one of two ways. Way 1: Amazing. Something that we should definitely do again sometime. And soon.

Way 2: Silence through the whole date. We find nothing to talk about and we go our separate ways at the end of the night never to meet again.

But part of the importance of a first date is to not try and make it go one way. You can't be biased. You have to let things go naturally. Because if you don't, things could get messy. You could waste a year of your life just because you _thought_ you were supposed to be with something.

Trust me, I know what I mean when I say this.

I looked around the restaurant at all the people dancing and I had this unfamiliar urge to join them. I hated dancing, I was horrible at it. I avoided my high school prom all because I was to nervous to dance in front of my peers. I looked back at Edward and he was looking at me. "Would you like to dance?"

I answered by getting up and outstretching my hand towards his. He took it, smiling. He lead us out towards the dance floor where the couples were dancing an Indian dance I had no clue how to move to. But I forgot about my lack of skill and I just danced like everyone else was. Eventually I caught on and I was having the time of my life. Edward and I were dancing together, getting lost in the music. For a moment there I felt like I had been dancing all my life. After a while of dancing, we noticed our food had arrived so we went back to our table tired and starving.

"I had no clue you could dance like that," Edward said taking a bite of his food.

I laughed. "I can't. I'm a horrible dancer. I don't know what came over me out there." Edward muttered something, but I didn't quite hear it.

We ate and chatted about everything and nothing at all. We were on the topic of candy.

"If there is one candy I can't stand, it's Swedish Fish. I don't see how they are so popular. They barely have any taste to them!" Edward said.

"Finally! Someone who sees the light. What about….skittles?"

Edward rolled his eyes, laughing.. "I'd rather not break a tooth on a piece of candy, thank you."

Again, we agreed. "Where have you been all my life?"

It was out before I realized I had said it.

I dropped my fork keeping my head down while I tried to figure out what to say to fix my little slip up.

"I-I just meant that on the candy thing. Since we both agree that Swedish Fish are horrible and Skittles break teeth. I didn't mean it in like lo-"

"Bella," Edward interrupted me. "I know what you meant. You don't have to get so nervous." He reached his hand across the table and cupped mine. I looked up at relieved, he didn't get worked up over things like I did. He could keep me grounded.

The rest of dinner we chatted about family and what we always wanted to be when we got older.

"I always wanted to be a doctor. Once I get something in my head it takes a great deal to get it out. I don't go back on decisions." Edward had a wistful look on his face. I didn't feel it was the right time to ask about what made him so sad, or what even made him so that. I didn't think he was talking to me at the end of his sentence. I got the feeling he was speaking to someone else entirely. Or maybe more to himself.

"I wanted to write poetry." I said trying to lighten the mood. "But in college, I realized that it would never happen."

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Well I was in my first poetry class and I realized that everyone was so deep, and expressed their feelings so well. It made me feel like a Vulcan. Like I had no feelings. So I just stuck to publishing."

Edward laughed. "Vulcan? I didn't realize I was on a date with a trekie."

I smiled. "I'm only into the old Star Trek. Oh, and Lord of the Rings. And Doctor Who! The British version of course."

Edward just looked me at smiling.

"Yeah, I'm kind of a nerd." I said, blushing.

Edward's smile turned into a smirk. "It's cool. I thought nerds were hot."

* * *

**AN: **So I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! AP tests are killer and so is having a job. Anyways, I realized that there will be exactly one more chapter with an epilogue. Yes, I realize there are many ends to tie up, but it will be done. And if I feel they are not tied up perfectly, I will extend the length, okay? Okay. :)

So....

PLEASE REVIEW!

clumsyyhouseaddict.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11 (BPOV) [epilogue?]

I always told myself I'd never be _that _girl.

_That _girl who is smitten with a boy. Whom she thought of every minute of every day, but I had become one.

Edward's and my first date was…perfect? It was like Nicholas Sparks wrote it, but without the dying or the heartache of the characters.

Now a month into our dating, we kind of flowed. We were both quiet, casual people. He was just fine with lounging in sweatpants and reading books together.

I'd finally found my happiness.

Around our third date Edward and I thought it was time for our dogs to be introduced. I was nervous that Romeo would scare Juliet and make Edward mad, immediately deciding it was time to go our separate ways.

But like life always does (somehow), everything worked out.

Romeo and Juliet were not starcrossed lovers here, no, they were best friends. After meeting one another they immediately began playing and jumping around.

I was secretly excited our dogs got along. It made me think of the future that maybe whenever Edward and I do move in together, if we ever do, our dogs getting along is just one less problem to worry about.

It was a Sunday. Sundays were usually reserved for movie days and takeout. Edward came over when he got off work, I'd have take out ready, and we'd watch movies. It was routine. A routine we fell into quickly.

But Edward had been acting strange lately. I would catch him staring at me. Whether that was a good or bad thing I wasn't sure.

I was making tea when I heard Edward knock. I smiled walking to the door a little happier now that he was here. I was so in over my head.

I opened the door and there stood Edward with a six pack and Chinese. "For you madam," he said bowing to hand me the six pack.

"A lovely edition to my table, kind sir." I played.

He laughed, standing up and hugging me before putting the drink of food away. Once he sat them down he came over and hugged me again, tighter. I smiled into his neck loving the way he smelled. It was like…a happy smell. It automatically made me smile.

But then my stomach growled.

Edward chuckled letting go and reaching for some plates and we sat down to dinner. It was quiet, but that is how we preferred it. We never spoke much during meals.

It was while we were watching tv that I caught Edward staring at me, again. "What?" I asked, a little self conscious.

"What are we?" Edward's face showed no emotion.

I tried to play it off as a smart-ass. "Humans?" "Bella," Edward says rolling his eyes.

I took a deep breath. "I kind of thought we were dating."

Edward nodded, "I did too."

That made me just a little less stressed. "Why'd you ask?"

"Because I want to be more."

"More?" My voice was a tad shaky.

Edward nodded, continuing. "I want you to be my girlfriend Bella. When we meet my friend somewhere or anyone for that matter I want to be able to say 'This is MY girlfriend, Bella'."

"That'd be nice." It was all I could say.

Edward laughed. "I'm glad you think so." He paused for moment, still looking at me. But with much more intensity now. "So will you be my girlfriend?"

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend."

Edward leaned in smiling. When his lips touched mine, I felt weightless. Edward and I had yet to really, really kiss. Sure there'd been a few pecks but this was the most intimate we'd ever gotten.

The weightless feeling never left as we just sat there and…kissed. It felt like we were kissing for hours. I felt like a teenager again.

In fact,we were still kissing when I heard the lock jiggle and I pulled away from Edward.

"The Bekster's home." Edward said.

When I told Edward about my situation he took it amazingly. He said I was a saint, helping her like that. Bekah and Edward immediately bonded.

"Bella? Edwardo?" Bekah called from the kitchen.

"In the living room!" I said sitting up.

Bekah walked into the living room, all smiles.

"What has got you all jubilant?" Edward asked.

"You're looking at the girl who passed their final semester of college, with honors."

It took a minute to sink in before I shot up going to hug her and congratulate her.

After she moved in and was stable she really cracked down. Realizing that she wanted a good life for her baby. Which is due in about two months.

Hugging and congratulating Bekah, and being Edward made m smile. Because it was just one more piece of my puzzle completed.

* * *

**AN: Short and Sweet! **Yes, the ending is rushed only because I felt this story was going nowhere...plus I have an idea itching in my head to be written. And that shall be posted in about a month because I (usually) finish a story before I post it.

Anywaysss, here is a rough draft summary for my new story. Its kind of cliche. But I like that. So put me on author alert if you're interested in the story! :)

_Bella Swan was the girl you ran into because you didn't notice her, the girl that got sat on at assemblies because no one bothered to pay attention to her, and the girl people forgot even existed. Edward Cullen was the guy you looked for when you got to school, the guy you wished was in your class, and the guy who rendered girls speechless. But what happens when the boy everyone notices, notices the girl people forget? _

It just kind of popped into my head when I was people watching one day. This one girl kept getting ran into her because people were to preoccupied to notice or just didn't see her. It was like a lightbulb turning on in my head.

Anyways (again)...

PLEASE REVIEW! :D

clumsyyhouseaddict.


End file.
